Meetings
This Page is for Admins and Bureaucrats only any other edits will be undone. Meeting One DrAssassin is assigned the following duties: Page of The Week, Editor of The Week OVER-9000 is assigned the following sections: Transformation of The Month, Attack of The Week, and Picture of The Day Fangirl4545 is assigned the following : Fictional Character of The Month, Weekly Poll, Quote of The Day Any admin may update Dragon Ball Soundtrack of The Week and Category Spotlight All Admins can call for a chat meeting. Meeting Two This Meeting is to see what jobs Gotek and Ava558 are going to get on the mian page suggestions for jobs that you want. the weekly poll there are other ones I want but there taken. ~gotek~ actually transformation of the month~gotek~ Ok you can have the transformation of the month. supremegogeta Ava558 gets the job of user of the month. blalafoon Meeting Three Ok, since Ava558 was kicked out of administratorship, I was thinking that we should now take the formal approach, making the wiki a little more serious, because supremegogeta said he kicked Ava out because he says she was acting "childish". And by formal, I mean taking the wiki more seriously, making about 60% to 75% of our time on the wiki, taking care of the pages. But a fannon wiki needs to have fun, so still making room for some fun in there, because everybody has fun once enery now and then, for admins atleast. If you guys dis-agree, that's fine, but I just feel this needed to get out. You are allowed to have fun. lol It's just i want the Admins to be more serouis and know how to act i am tierd of seeing my Admins acting so childish it's annoying you all need to be more formal. I still want you all to have fun and i am going to keep doing with what i have been doing. Supremegogeta 20:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I do agree kind of, but the wiki is fine the way it is. July 24 I will act more serious from now on. And fun is the purpose of this Wiki! and I kinda accually want to act just like 1% childish maybe but, as soon as I get used to these admin rights which will take like about 2 more days I will get to serious mode. What you said, I mean for the admins to buckle up and be more serious, just asking this because you guys may not like this. Should we make this an admin rule? Ok, it's not an admin rule now, but you want us to be a little more serious? Is that what your getting at? Meeting Four This meeting is about if any of the Admins want to swtich jobs on the main page. Does anybody want to switch jobs on the m ain page? I do i want somebody to trade me Attck of the Week. Supremegogeta I'm kinda fine with my job. [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|''' Of']] Might. Would you like to have a new job A.K.A my old one Attack of the Week? Supremegogeta You mean like I have pic of the day AND Attack of the week? or just trade? [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. Witch ever you prefer. Supremegogeta Can I have both? [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. Sure you now have the job Attack of the Week please change it every Sunday. Supremegogeta Every Sunday! Right. And also can it be a Fan Fiction attack? I think it can be becuase I remember one time Ava558's attack called Ultimate fire orb becoming it. [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. Yes it can be fan fiction Supremegogeta OK! [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. I Like my jobs the way that they are, I have plenty to keep me busy. Could I maybe have the picture of the day? I don't care if I don't get it. July 24 I kinda want to keep it. I'm sorry. [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 19:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) OK I'm confused. What job do i get? pic of the day and attack of the week or page of the week? SB said I get page, but it doesnt say here [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 19:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) SG had told me my new jobs we`re User of the month, and Attack of the week, when I asked him in chat. I would really prefer to have the Attack of the Week job, but it doesn`t need to be argued about. 17:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Five Ok i need you guys to respond faster. Anyways Who do you think should be the next Admin and who wants foons old jobs? Gotek you get the poll of the Week. Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 22:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Nappa77 should be the next admin. July 26 I think Nappa77 as well, and if you need help with the jobs I`d love to take them! 22:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Gotek gets Poll of the Week, Bomb you can get the other one and Tom can get the other one. Now then Tom as told me before that he thinks N77 should get it so that is all the votes we ned i will go tell him he is the new Admin. Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 22:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok so now my jobs are User of the month, and what else? 22:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Fictional character of the month... Sounds good, I promise I won't abuse my rights! Thank you. Nappa77 23:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Dang, I missed the vote! Oh well, I definitly would've voted for my bro though!! [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of''']] Might. 23:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Administrators only Category:Meetings